With the development of technology and popular usage of mobile terminals, more and more users start to receive various service information, and select useful advertisement information by means of mobile terminals, such that the lives of the users may be enriched.
In a conventional method, a Service Provider (SP) generally obtains a user's account. For example, the account may be a user number in a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM). Thus, when organizing various activities, the SP may push a variety of information to the user, so as to improve advertisement income of the SP, when enriching the user's life. During specific implementations, the SP may push information to all of the recorded user numbers by using an information pushing device. A user may utilize a used mobile terminal to receive various information pushed by the SP via a server of the SP, such as an information pushing device. The user may select useful information from the received information, and enjoy services provided by the useful information. For example, when a user has received discount information about a mall or cafe near the user's home, or about a website frequently used, the user may enjoy such a service. Alternatively, under the circumstances that a user has received advertising information, such as an exhibition organized by a certain group, or various socially useful activities, when the user is interested in the above advertising information and the condition allows, the user may also enjoy a service brought by the advertising information. Still alternatively, when a user has received making-friends information promoted by a making friends website, the user may also choose more interested friends, and so on.
In the conventional method, when an SP pushing various information to a user by using an information pushing device of the SP, the SP may generally employ a blind pushing mode. Only if a user number is recorded in the information pushing device of the SP, the SP will push information to the user, regardless of probability of the pushed information being referred to by the user. Thus, much information without being referred to by users may be pushed. Subsequently, information pushing efficiency of the SP may be relatively lower.